For adjusting a control element, micromechanical components usually have a magnetic and/or electrostatic drive. Such a micromechanical component is a micromirror, for example, having a mirror disk that is able to be adjusted about two rotational axes.
If motions outside the plane are required, which is usual for micromirrors, higher rotational torques are able to be exerted on the control element, as a rule, using a magnetic drive. Whereas for the electrostatic power generation for adjusting the control element, frequently voltages of over 100 V are required, a comparable magnetic drive uses clearly lower voltages, which may be provided by a standard electronic system. Further advantages of a magnetic drive, compared to an electrostatic drive, are the force generation that is linear in a first approximation and the negligible risks of an arc-over or a pull-in.
Examples for a magnetic drive for adjusting a control element of a micromechanical component are described in European Patent No. EP 778 657 B1 and in PCT Application No. WO 2005/078509 A2. The magnetic drives described have at least two permanent magnets, however, which have to be arranged at a certain distance from one another. Because of the repelling forces of the permanent magnets, problems frequently arise when the magnetic drives are put together.